


咖啡&伴侣

by erinny303



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303





	咖啡&伴侣

滴答、滴答。  
街道上有汽车经过，青白的灯光被玻璃切割成齐整的方块，融进室内的暖黄，又悄无声息地离去。  
秒针一步一步挪动，直到三条指针重叠，发出一声轻微的“咔”。  
明亮的火光伴随打火机清脆的响声照亮女孩被电脑荧屏映得惨白的脸，半垂的眼里满是倦意，细长的女士香烟尾部闪着红光，白色烟雾在空气里弯弯绕绕，在午夜零点的静谧空气里逐渐消散。  
不待清淡的薄荷烟雾第二次充盈肺部，一只修长的手已经不由分说地从她唇边夺下香烟，按灭在玻璃烟灰缸里。盛满醇香咖啡的温热陶瓷杯碰了碰她握着鼠标的手背，身后人的语气辨不清是责怪还是无可奈何，“不是说好不抽了吗。”  
女孩闭了闭眼，拉过少年微凉的手覆在额头，低声说，“下意识就点上了，抱歉。”  
sei俯身亲吻她的发顶，“一定要在今晚把所有工作都做完吗？”  
“嗯。”她含混应声，端起咖啡轻抿一口，烫得直吐舌尖却还是满足地叹息一声，“你泡咖啡的手艺真是越来越好了。”  
“那也不能烫到自己啊。”少年无奈地笑，缓慢地揉捏她僵硬的肩颈。  
“去睡吧。”女孩仰起头，揽住少年的脖子在他淡色的唇上印了一吻，“不用等我了，我可能还要弄好久呢。”  
“嗯……”他不自在地点点头，“晚安，user。”  
“晚安。”

女孩注意力转回电脑荧幕上的速度太快，没捕捉到少年紫色眼眸里转瞬即逝的失落。

少年侧身躺在床上，没像说好的那样直接睡去，枕着自己的手臂悄悄用视线描摹她的背影。  
女孩一手撑着下巴，柔软漂亮的卷发在身后铺开，被台灯暖黄的灯光勾出柔和的边线。

有点瘦了。他想。

她忽然坐直身子，吓得sei赶忙闭上眼，直到听见键盘清脆的敲击声才缓慢睁开，藏起自己没说出口的想陪她的心思，乖乖扮演听话睡觉的人。

他翻了个身，衣料与床单磨蹭的窸窣声在午夜的房间里格外清晰，房间另一侧的键盘敲击声也跟着收敛了许多。  
少年仰面躺在柔软的床铺上，望向昏暗的天花板发呆。

user怕吵到他，他该高兴才是。  
只是再怎么用她的温柔麻痹自己，也拦不住埋藏已久的不安在心底深处作祟，user明明知道睡眠对他来说是不必要的，为什么不肯让他陪着？

她又是怎样看待自己的呢。

“sei……”女孩忽然小声叫他。  
说不上是执意闹别扭还是坏心眼想恶作剧，少年闭起眼睛，决定装睡。  
似是不忍心叫醒他，女孩只试探着喊了几声就放弃了。

良久没有声音，他悄悄睁开眼瞄她。她仍旧坐在电脑前一动不动，但是……好像有点不对劲。她两手捧着咖啡，身体紧紧靠在椅背上，似乎在看什么东西。  
当他顺着女孩的视线费力地辨识出桌面上那个奇怪的黑点时，黑点猛地动了。  
他的user也动了——椅子干脆地在地面上划出一道急促的直线，凭借性能良好的轮子直接蹿出两米开外，险些撞到卧室里的衣帽架。  
她演了一出静若处子动如脱兔，她手里捧着的咖啡可禁不住这种考验。深色液体愉快地挣脱杯子的束缚，洋洋洒洒淋了她满身。

“user？”少年目瞪口呆地和退到床边的女孩大眼瞪小眼，正拎着睡衣衣襟懊恼叹气的女孩怔了怔，挤出一个尴尬的笑容，“抱歉，吵醒你了吧。”  
少年现在哪还有心情计较这些，想都没想就翻身下床解了女孩的衣扣，“怎么突然这么大动作……痛不痛？有没有烫伤？”  
“呃，没有……哎等一下裤子我自己脱你别动……”

少年一愣，这才回过味来，脸颊瞬间红透，“我不是……对不起我不是故意……”  
他越说越觉得窘迫。女孩不在意似的摆弄耳边的碎发，遮掩住泛红的耳尖，“我知道。”

待他把染上咖啡香味的衣服扔进洗衣机再回来时，女孩已经在衣柜里随意挑了一件他的衬衫披在身上。  
男士衬衫对她来说尺码太大，勘勘盖过臀线，衬得一双腿雪白修长，这人又不肯好好系扣子，独属于女性的丰满在领口里若隐若现，被咖啡溅到的皮肤透出一点薄红——整体效果就是穿了还不如不穿。

即使他们该做的不该做的都做过了，他也不止一次与她坦诚相见，也还是被这副半遮半掩的模样勾得下腹发紧。  
少年不敢再看，低头坐回床边，女孩却无知无觉地坐在椅子上，整个人蜷起来抱着膝盖不说话。  
她摆弄了半天衣角，小声喊他，“sei？”  
“怎么了？”  
“啊……”她好像有点不好意思，轻咳一声指了指桌面，“你帮我看看，那只蜘蛛走了没有。”

“……”  
sei哭笑不得。  
他的user天不怕地不怕，唯一怕的东西就是这种小小的多足虫。  
可转念一想，他为了自己的一点别扭心思，放user一个人去面对她恐惧的东西……  
再往前想，今天还没能拦住她熬夜。  
一时间懊恼翻涌而上，心底的不安也跟着开始肆意生长，勒得他险些喘不过气来。他在房间里逃避似的转了半天才回过头告诉女孩蜘蛛已经不见了，女孩松了一口气，讪讪把腿从椅子上放了下来。  
她正打算故技重施滑回电脑桌前，少年几乎下意识就拉住了被她当成代步工具的椅子，“user，今晚休息吧，不要工作了好不好？”  
“吓一次连咖啡都不用喝了，现在清醒得很。”她笑，伸手揉了揉少年的脑袋，“很快就好了。”

少年张了张嘴。  
该说什么？说熬夜对身体不好，说工作留在明天做吧，说想陪你，或者干脆直说，想让你陪我？

他该以什么身份去规劝她，怎样才能离她近一点，再近一点。  
想做她的助手，朋友，依赖，恋人。

伴……

他不敢再想。

少年倾身向前，略急切地亲吻她。  
唇齿相依之间，咖啡苦涩的余味顺着舌尖渡过来，温暖，带着独特的，只属于她的香醇。他像是被这馥郁的味道蛊惑了，直到user开始拍他的肩膀，“sei，我喘不过气了。”

他低头看她。女孩嘴唇湿润，眼尾飘起一抹淡红，“不高兴了？”  
他摇头，“没有。”  
“我不信。”女孩环住他的脖子，额头抵住额头，鼻尖蹭过鼻尖，在彼此温热的呼吸里轻声问，“发生什么了吗？”  
“真的没有。”  
“那就是因为我执意熬夜？”  
“……”  
女孩轻笑，“既然这么不高兴，为什么不直说？”

sei不说话，近乎执拗地闭眼，感受额头上的热度和呼吸喷薄在皮肤上略微的痒感。  
女孩似乎很不满意他的沉默，索性把他按倒在床上，用指尖描摹他的耳骨轮廓，“不是说好有什么想法都要直说的吗？”  
一缕发丝从她耳后落下，扫过他的脸颊，少年眼睫颤动，听见她放轻了声音仿佛喃喃自语，“千万别再自顾自地做什么删除记忆的傻事了。”  
“怎么会……”他下意识开口否认，“你别乱想。”

他知道user有多在意那件事，不只是因为他吐露实情后，她释然一笑而后整整一天都不肯理他。  
那是他唯一一次看见user流泪。

多不可思议，那时的自己是怎么忍住不告诉她真相的，又是怎么忍心眼睁睁地看她那么难过，简直像一场陈年旧梦一样。

耳朵上传来的触感很痒，痒里还带了点别的不能言说的感觉。他捉住那只作乱的手，亲吻还残余一点薄荷香气的指节，“user，我能任性一次吗？”  
“你都这么说了，”她弯起唇，故意拉长了尾音，“啊——真没办法呀。”

任性一次……大概没什么关系吧。  
他抱住女孩翻身，熟稔地将她压在身下亲吻她颈侧。  
唇下的皮肤触感细腻柔软，又那么脆弱，稍稍用力就会留下一片红痕。她总说不想太招摇，不许他在明显的地方留痕迹，可他偏想去吮吻那片白皙，想告诉所有人，这个人是只属于他的。  
他心里清楚自己不该有那么强的占有欲。他和她是完全不同的，他甚至不能以生物学的标准判断自己是否“活着”，又怎么能奢求永远独占她。  
但胸口会痛。轻微的，奇怪的，难以言说又毫无根源的痛。

掌心覆上她胸前的软肉，指腹依次滑过乳尖，滑过腰线落向大腿内侧，在腿根附近流连许久。女孩身体的每一寸都被他刻进脑海里，他太熟悉这副身体了，锁骨末端的小痣，手指上细微的疤痕，闭上眼时薄薄的眼睑上透出的每一条纤细的紫色血管，他都会记得。  
他们早就数不清做过多少次了。从最初的生涩到熟练地相互配合，他能感觉到user在学着迎合他，取悦他，即使她的身体从最初就足以自然而然地让他失去理智。  
在辨清“她在试图取悦他”这件事时，他高兴得手足无措，却只知道放缓力度，去亲吻她蒙着水雾的眼睛。

少年轻轻舐过她胸口那片仍有点发红的皮肤，安慰一般亲吻她的唇。他的器物撑开内壁每一寸褶皱时她总会紧紧闭上眼，总喜欢咬点什么东西，有时是被子的角，有时是他的肩膀或舌尖。  
她从没咬痛过他，收着力度的轻咬更像是调情，放松下来后还会安慰一样舔舔他身上浅淡的齿印，把他控制自己不要横冲直撞的理智再磨薄几分。

紧紧包裹他的地方好像永远都那么滚烫湿润，女孩的腿蹭在他腰侧，是个完全接纳敞开的姿势。他忽然就想起来他们第一次做的时候，两个人都那么生涩又不知所措，对比起如今这样坦诚地接纳彼此，甚至显得有点不可思议起来。  
“傻笑什么呢。”女孩捧着他的脸捏了捏，“这会儿……唔……高兴了？”  
少年用脸颊磨蹭她的手心，“想起了第一次的时候。”  
“啊……好像过去很久了……”她在他的动作里不自觉地仰头，“所以今天为什么不高兴？”  
“真的没什么。”  
女孩眯起眼，蜷起腿用膝盖抵住他的腹部，半是撒娇半是威胁，“不说就不继续了。”  
“user……”少年无可奈何，“你不会难受吗？”  
“难受啊。”她倒也不逞强，“那你说不说？”  
少年不答，顺势按住她的膝弯将双腿压向胸口，找准角度用力顶撞了一下让她手脚发软的地方。  
女孩忍不住低吟出声，继而愤愤地掐他的肩膀，“出息了，学会报复了是吧？”

他笑着捱了这一下，没觉得有多疼。只有在这种时候少年才会觉得user是完完全全属于他的，而他们之间没有什么差别，他会错把自己认成一个真正的人类，也会难以自持地生出自己可以伴她一生的念想。

“结束了再告诉你好不好？”sei低头亲她的脸颊，“会告诉你的。”  
于是她不再说话，也说不出什么，叹息着发出些弯弯绕绕的惟余勾人意味的音节。

有什么不高兴的呢。不过是他抱着私心，不肯明说想奢求更多罢了。

sei在她颤栗着缩紧身体时跟着一起攀上了巅峰。

他不觉得累，抱起腿软的女孩洗澡清理折腾一圈，最后发现阻止她早点休息的罪魁祸首倒成了他自己。  
女孩躺在他身边，刚吹干的头发铺散在枕头上，慵懒地勾住他的脖子往他怀里钻，“说吧？”

她竟然这么在意吗。  
少年沉默了一会儿，下巴抵在她乌黑的发顶，自言自语似的呢喃，“那，user多依赖我一点好不好？不要总是自己解决一切，不要那么不爱惜自己，多依赖我一点……”  
这样……你是不是就离不开我了。  
他声音越来越低，最后这句话只在他嘴边绕了一圈就被尽数咽下。

女孩许久没说话。  
在少年开始感到慌乱，想寻个理由搪塞过去之前，她忽然叹了口气，“sei，你知道夜里一个人坐公交的感觉吗？”

他怔住，下意识摇头。

“是我这个问题问的太傻了，你肯定没体验过啊。”她自嘲般地笑，垂下眸，像在讲一个与她无关的故事，“加班晚了，回家的人也少了，一个人坐在车窗边上，窗外的路灯和霓虹灯都很亮，车厢里却总是很暗，也不安静。路边的小区居民楼亮着灯，星星点点的很好看，但你心里清楚，那万家灯火没有一盏是为你点的。你摇摇晃晃地跟着车子走，有时候就会想，为了什么呢。”

少年倏地从她的话里品出点厌世轻生的意味来。他没体验过那种一路孤旅，可他莫名地能够理解，也更加不敢细想如果她踏错一步会发生什么。他有多心疼就有多害怕，能做的却只有拥抱和安慰，声音发颤都不自知，“别犯傻，就当为了……为了我，好不好？”

女孩仰头看他，蓦地笑了，把额头抵在他胸口，轻声说，“不要怕。你看，就是这样。”

暖黄灯光里，她的嗓音平静又温柔，“知道有人一直在等你，关心你，在乎你，人就像被这种感觉牵住了，知道哪里是属于她自己的。”  
“我早就把你当成依赖了，你是避难所，你知道吗？”

他安静地听，许久无言。  
心里某个地方像是被怀里的体温融化了，化成温热的液体，漫过所有的惶恐不安，填满了他身上所有冰冷的缝隙，像正在流淌的温暖的血液。

女孩见他不出声，就起身拎起衬衫随手披在身上，“我知道你不用休息，但我看见你熬夜心里舍不得，你就乖乖睡觉吧。”

“难道我舍得看你熬夜吗。”他直接伸手把人拉了回来，按进自己怀里，鼓起勇气说了句他从前一直不敢说，也不敢想的话，“不许再熬夜了，睡觉。”

“别闹……”女孩浑然不觉他的逾矩，笑着推他，“早点弄完，周日还能带你出去转转……”

“算了吧，user。”少年低下头，轻轻嗅她颈边残余的沐浴露香味，“算了……日子还长呢……”

Fin.


End file.
